User talk:Marcus Junior
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have OP War Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Yo MDM reporting. Well it will be a good idea to add chat in here. and the article comments. so you do it or make me admin and i do it. JK. you do it Captain. Monkey.D.Me (AKA MDM) 12:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) MJ, I'm so gonna kill you for this background color, make me an admin now! I mean wtf...I'm so gonna have to do this a succsess and with this fucking background, htf will I be able to??! We really gotta share the work load, you gotta make each official captain an admin and me a beaurocrat just because I made the original blog and somehow it seems like I have experience in wiki planning, btw add a chat, remove those thingies, points dunno, its stupid. Rici Pictures the answer is probably yes, but just to ask, are we allowed to upload images? 14:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Nice Wikia MJ pretty to he he *poke poke* there im good*runs away*Caring16:) 14:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) MJ SAY HOW IS IT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE >_< Protected Pages Hey MJ, THT here I noticed you protected the Espada Pirate page (comprehensible after the Panda incident -.-) but I need to edit some of it (grammar mistakes, twice the same info,...) so could you allow me to change it? THT It's already done, thx The same guy Hey Marcus, thanks for the welcoming mat! I will definately come to you if I need help with anything. :D Shinjojin 23:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Crew Hey MJ,DJ here I just stopped by to tell you that my character is finished and that you can put me as a swordsman of Ahou Pirates.My character http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_the_Demon DJ 19:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Really MJ? I'm not an Admin any more on OP war wiki for no reason? Really? Our conflict was on SoF, where things were solved, so I don't have anything to say about that any more, but here, its really not fair. User:Zoro-san Since doom was so kind as to remove my message i'll bring it here for you lovely eyes to read it since he thinks i will let it slide! and i quote "you can go back to chat now and you can let the others who disappear because of me know that, and if you think lying will make me feel better don't bother i anit stupid, have a lovely day." again have a lovely day17:34, May 10, 2017 (UTC)